Fun on the Argo II
by Daughter of Neptune 27
Summary: Piper gets bored and Percy knows just how to solve her problem. NOT PERCY X PIPER i promise
1. Chapter 1 Piper

~Percy Jackson: Heroes of Olympus~

POV:Piper – Mark of Athena ** Chapter One**

5 days. That's how long it had taken Piper to get bored. Of course, she didn't tell anyone, she didn't want to hurt peoples' feelings. Leo had tried his hardest – and Piper gave him props for that – to make the Argo II as much like Camp Half-Blood as possible. But Piper was pretty sure even if he took the camp and made it fly it wouldn't be the same. Up in the air, there was no wildlife, except for the birds and the occasional flying pig. (Turns out mortals were wrong about that too.) Piper sighed, remembering when she had first arrived at camp.

_The chariot came to a stop on top of a hill. Annabeth and Butch stepped off first, and Piper followed suit with Jason and Leo. When her feet touched the ground, Piper gasped. _

_Farther down the hill, there was a valley surrounded by forest. A lake could be seen glittering through the towering trees. A river wound its way through the valley. There were about twenty cabins , all in a U formation, all different colors and designs. Hundreds of people milled about, playing volleyball, attacking each other with swords that Piper hoped were fake. Annabeth seemed to notice her surprise and she grinned. _

"_Welcome to my home," she murmured. Maybe camp isn't too bad, Piper thought to herself, and she headed down the hill._

She sighed wistfully. Nothing like running from venomous monsters and angry woodland spirits to make you feel at home.

Piper stood at the railing, looking out at the scenery. The Argo II was peacefully gliding over the Atlantic Ocean. The sight of the peaceful, rolling waves caused Piper to be hit with another wave of nostalgia. She sighed.

"Pipes?" at the sound of her name she jumped. She hadn't expected anyone to be up this early; the sun was barely beginning to rise over the top of the clouds. The only reason Piper was up was because she was supposed to make sure Leo didn't fall asleep while working the ship. But, it's not very entertaining to watch him shake the wii controller and stuff his face with candy and chips, so she went outside to get some fresh air.

She turned, expecting to see Jason, but found herself looking into a pair of bright green eyes, carefree and assuring, resembling the ocean at its most beautiful. Percy laughed, and Piper felt herself relax. Percy could do that to people. (she had been told multiple times)

"What're you doing up this early, Beauty Queen?" he asked with a smile. Piper felt herself grinning.

"I could ask you the same thing, Aqua Boy; besides, it's my turn to make sure Leo doesn't explode of sugar intake. Why are_ you _up?" she smiled to herself, enjoying his new nickname. Percy just shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep, as usual, so I came up here to relax and I found you." Piper could tell he wasn't lying. His unruly black hair was knotted and crazier than usual, and dark circles lined his eyes. Oh and the fact that he was wearing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle pajamas was a big hint too.

"Which one's your favorite?" she asked innocently, pointing at his shirt. Percy narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, blushing, and he turned away, but Piper swore she heard him mutter Michelangelo. He came up to the railing and put his hands next to Piper's. She glanced at his face.

His eyes were shining and he looked like a little kid coming home after a long vacation. A small lopsided grin peeked through his lips, and he sighed, the waves calming down, as if worshipping his presence.

They stayed like that for a while, staring out at the water as the sun slowly rose into the sky, turning it a rosy pink. Piper finally sighed. Percy glanced over at her, his eyebrows raised, and she found herself blushing.

"Sorry I'm just really bored," she said. Percy pouted.

"Am I seriously that bad?" he whined. They shared a laugh again, but Piper stopped abruptly when she saw him start to smile the "Leo smile." The look you get right before you end up with a homemade salsa bomb dripping down your face.

"Percy," she warned. He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Fine, fine. If you don't want to go have some fun than that's fine with me," he said, and he turned back to face the ocean.

Curiosity got the better of Piper. She inched forward until she was next to Percy again. When she looked over at him, his eyes were closed and he was muttering something she couldn't hear. She cleared her throat and his eyes shot open.

"Um, so what did you want to show me?" Silence. Piper turned, and Percy was gone. "Percy-" she was stopped when two hands grabbed her under her armpits and she was lifted into the air. Before she could scream at him or call for help, he whispered in her ear.

"See you in a few, Pipes," then Percy's hands disappeared and Piper plummeted towards the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2 Jason

POV: Jason – Mark of Athena **Chapter 2**

**A/N hey guys! im kinda new to this so if its not that good, well im sorry! and this ch. is kinda short so i'll try to update as soon as possible! but school is just starting...ILL TRYYYYYY**

**constructive criticism please ;)**

**When your girlfriend's scream **wakes you up from the first good dream in months, you know it can't be good. Jason shot out of his bed and flew up the stairs to the upper deck, not caring about his purple Camp Jupiter pajamas with eagles all over them.

Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel didn't seem to care either, seeing as they were all in their pajamas as well. Leo didn't have any on, but the only reason for that was because he had been wearing the same outfit for five days.

"What was that?" Hazel asked, her golden eyes glowed warily, and she held her spatha firmly in her right hand, waiting for the first sign of an attack. "I heard a scream, and came up here, but there was nothing!" Jason did a quick head count. Hazel, Frank, Leo, Annabeth, and himself. That was only five.

"Piper is missing," Frank said anxiously. Annabeth scanned the group as well and her gray eyes widened in horror.

"Percy. Percy is missing too! Everyone search the ship. Quickly, but be careful, if they got captured there could still be enemies on the ship."

"Hey there, search buddy! Where d'ya think Beauty Queen would be?" Jason sighed. He turned to face Leo.

"Leo this is serious. Percy and Piper are missing. They could be hurt, or…or worse. We have to search quickly." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Of course, all mighty Lord Jason. Your information is something I never would have guessed. Ho! Let us search." Leo bowed mockingly, and started walking away. Jason had no choice but to follow him. Unwelcome thoughts began floating through his head.

_What if Piper is hurt? She could be…dead! And Percy…oh gods. What if Percy took Pipe-No! Stop thinking like that Jason! _Leo slapped him on the shoulder, and Jason jumped. He looked at Leo blushing. His eyebrows were raised, and he was grinning his crazy, sugar filled smile.

"Sorry man," he said sheepishly. Leo just laughed and shook his head. "What did you say?"

"Well, before I was so rudely ignored…I said, why don't we go look in the stables." Jason looked at him, confused.

"Leo, why on earth would Percy or Piper be in the stables at this time of day?" Leo put his hands up defensively but smiled.

" I dunno. Maybe Percy wanted to… I don't know! Talk with an…imaginary horse. Or Piper wanted to seem as much unlike Aphrodite as possible so she went to roll around in the hay. Nobody else is looking there, so why don't we go?" Jason just laughed and followed Leo down to the stables.

As suspected, Percy and Piper weren't there. So Leo and Jason headed back to the upper deck, to find everyone else waiting for them. Frank and Hazel looked extremely worried, and Annabeth looked like she was about to burst into tears. Even Coach Hedge had arrived, and he was chewing on the end of his baseball bat nervously. When they saw Jason and Leo return without Piper or Percy, the air seemed to grow even darker and gloomier.

" I'm guessing you guys didn't find them either?" Jason asked quietly. They all shook their heads, and Annabeth mumbled one last thing before heading to her bed.

"What in Hades' name could have happened to them?"

The question hung in the air, and Jason could only pray that they weren't hurt or worse. If they really had been captured, the monster/demigod/whatever would have to be really powerful. As much as he didn't like to admit, Percy was very skilled with a sword. It was almost impossible for him to be defeated. What else could have happened to them?

**A/N im really sorry its so short! im kinda uncomfortable writing in Jasons pov...ill do Piper again for ch. 3 cuz u probs. wanna know what happened to her. anyways hope you enjoyed! see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 Piper

POV: Piper – Mark of Athena **Chapter 3**

** A/N hey everyone! I am SOO sorry that this took so long to write! I had terrible writers block over the weekend and i couldn't think of a way to move the idea from my head to a word document, but obviously it got done so...whatevs. I will try to update quicker than this time, I hope to have the next chapter out by Friday at LATEST. you have full permission to spam me with comments harassing me about it if i don't finish in time. Anyways that's my little shpeal...ENJOY!**

** Piper came to the conclusion **that falling to your death was probably the worst way to die.

The view from her height took her breath away. Puffy white clouds swirled around her, and the sun tinged them pink and orange. Then she realized she was getting closer and closer to the ground. Still a good ways away, but it was coming up _fast_. Even though she was falling into water, she remembered something her father had once told her.

It was when she was about 7. Piper had been talking about wanting to skydive, and her father had asked her a frightening question.

"Pipes, what if the parachute doesn't work? Then what are you going to do?" she had replied confidently, saying she would always skydive above water, so she would just fall into the water if something went wrong. Her father just shook his head and answered chuckling,

"Piper, if you hit water wrong, from more than 5 ft. It feels as if you're falling onto a concrete surface. Instant death." **(A/N I don't know if this is true or not. I kinda made it up. :P )** You can just say Piper's skydiving dream stopped there.

Now, as she hurtled towards the water like a dead weight, her dad's words kept ringing in her ears.

_Falling onto concrete. Instant death. Death. Death. _A few stray tears floated down her cheeks. What would Jason think? Would he care? He had been hanging out a lot with that praetor, Reyna was it? He would probably just move on… These thoughts caused even more tears to fall. Piper wiped them away angrily. Her last thoughts would not be spent pessimistically. She tried vainly to enjoy what had happened during the last few months. Jason flying with her in the Grand Canyon, meeting Annabeth. First entering Camp Half-Blood, her first quest. Becoming head of the Aphrodite Cabin. Coach Hedge, Chiron, Rachel. Everyone. All the memories she shared with them. The disturbing sight of the growing ocean pushed her thoughts away.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. Piper screamed and kicked with all her might, but her captor didn't even budge. His tan arms seemed to tighten, and she could feel him laughing silently against her.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed.

"Well if you want to plummet to your death, Beauty Queen, go right ahead." Piper froze. She had recently learned whose voice that sarcastic tone belonged too.

"PERSEUS JACKSON YOU ARE IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!" She screamed. Percy just chuckled, causing Piper to grow even angrier. How could he do this too her? Send her to her sure death by throwing her over the side of the ship! Piper growled and resumed thrashing around, but she couldn't break his iron grip.

"Seeing as I'm saving you from both boredom _and_ death, I think you'll learn to forgive me." The ocean was now 1000 feet away. 900. 800. 700.

"Percy we're going to die!" He laughed again, and flipped over so he was below Piper, facing the water. Then it dawned on her. He was taking the impact for her.

"Percy…" he twisted around so he was looking at her. He was grinning from ear to ear, enjoying her reactions. He glanced over his shoulder, at the water, then faced her once again, his face void of any expression.

"10," Percy's voice dropped about 5 pitches lower than it usually was. "9…8…7…" as he counted down, tears began to stream down Piper's face. This was how they were going to die. She buried her face into Percy's shoulder and closed her eyes. "3…2…1…"

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ **(I wanted to make a longer chapter so i kept going from here)**

As soon as Piper hit the water, she knew something was up.

She was still breathing, and she could feel Percy's arm beside her. It was completely dry, and Piper reached for her own hair confused. It was still completely dry to the touch. How could she be 100% dry _underwater? _When she opened her eyes, she gasped.

She was drifting around close to the ocean floor, and she was still_ breathing. _Crabs scuttled around on the golden sand, and colorful tropical fish Piper had never seen before swam around staring at Piper as if to say, _well, this is different… _Rays of light glittered through the water, casting bright light to bounce off the seaweed and other plants that seemed to be waving peacefully at Piper.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Percy's voice ripped her out of her thoughts.

"And you thought you were gonna die." He had his hands behind his head and a stupid grin plastered on his face. His green eyes shone smugly with glee. His expressions made Piper want to gut him and feed him to the fish. She stood up, pulling out her dagger, and started over towards Percy, her eyes glowing with anger.

"You, disgusting, idiotic, MORON! PERSEUS JACKSON I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU JUST DID TO ME!" His eyes widened, whether in surprise or fear Piper couldn't tell. She kept screaming at him as he slowly put his hands up in the air, and focused on something behind her. His fingers started moving slightly and he narrowed his eyes in concentration. Piper finally stopped and tuned around. "Percy, what is so intere-" Piper froze.

A small horse the size of Piper's face galloped around in front of her. What surprised her most was that it was made completely made of _water. _It ran in circles and jumped over fish, its turquoise mane glittering in the sun.

The horse began to morph, until it turned into an eagle. It soared around Piper's head and cawed softly. The eagle landed on her hand and stared up at her. It had green eyes that stared intently at her. They looked identical to…Percy's. Piper turned around and he was just sitting there, his fingers poised in the air, smiling. Piper laughed, and felt all her anger towards him gradually began to melt away. Percy held out his hand to her, and gestured towards the ocean.

"Well?" he said proudly, "let me show you my second home." Piper took his hand and together they drifted farther into the ocean. 

**A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again i'll try to update as soon as possible! See you next chapter!**


End file.
